


Breaking point

by neela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neela/pseuds/neela
Summary: They said life flashed before your eyes the moment before you died.Written for apocalypse_kree 2017.





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Stargate characters or the universe. It belongs to MGM and the Sci-Fi channel.

**Prompt:**  Any. How the breaking point sounds.

* * *

 

**BREAKING POINT**

They said life flashed before your eyes the moment before you died.

* * *

In her lab, Sam sat bent over her computer. She chewed on her lower lip, like she always did when figuring out some sort of problem. She looked as she'd always done – clever, strong, beautiful. Always on the verge of discovery, riding the wave of curiosity. A fierce symbol of tireless duty.

Standing in the doorway, Daniel smiled at the sight.

* * *

On Dakara, Teal'c stood with Bra'tac and a host of other Free Jaffa leaders. The world had been saved from the Replicators, even helped by Ba'al, and now they discussed the path ahead. What a world without Goa'uld system lords would meant for them. Teal'c, stoic and a voice of reason as always, did not bow to the emotional responses of others. Not even when his loyalty was brought into question by some witless youngling who'd barely gotten out of diapers when Teal'c had begun his resistance.

Hidden behind a pillar, Daniel smiled at the sight.

* * *

Seated in his office, Jack made paper airplanes. Several of them had already crashed around the wastepaper basket. Others had found their way out into the meeting room or the corridor. One even nearly hit Sergeant Siler's head as he passed the open doorway. Jack winced and said simply 'as you were', then waited until the sergeant had disappeared before throwing the next one. Even as a General, he just _had_ to tread that fine line between command and rebellion.

Leaning against the bookcase, Daniel smiled at the sight.

* * *

In Sam's lab, Daniel watched as a general klaxon brought Sam to her feet, every feature in her face alert in an instant. She left everything behind as she ran for the control room, Sergeant Harriman's voice summoning her on the PA system.

In her wake, Daniel walked to the computer she'd worked on. Smiled at the equations she'd input, which suddenly made complete sense to him. Then grew solemn since he knew she'd never get to use them.

* * *

In the Dakara grand hall, Daniel watched as messengers stormed inside with news, causing an uproar amongst the Free Jaffa leaders. As some ran for their Ha'tak's, Teal'c held back for a moment with Bra'tac, eyes locked in that silent gaze that conveyed more than words ever could. With a nod, they parted.

In Bra'tac's wake, Daniel stepped up to Teal'c's side. Stared after the master who'd also become so dear to him. And wondered if his friend could feel the hand he'd rested on his shoulder.

* * *

In Jack's office, Daniel watched Jack abandon his paper airplanes as soon as Harriman summoned him. They scattered in every direction as Jack stormed through them, landing quietly and alone in the now empty office.

In his wake, Daniel walked over to the desk where a framed photo stood and picked it up. It was from Jack's cabin, but none of SG-1 apart from Jack was in it. After all, they'd never managed to get there, and now they never would. He hated that.

* * *

In three places at once, Daniel stands a silent vigil. Watching his friends - his family - as they fight a losing fight against forces to which they have no weapons. No modes of resistance. And no one to fight for them.

It's not his past life flashing before his eyes, but his present. His breaking point. Bursting into pieces to the tunes of all those old, familiar sounds.

"I don't want this anymore," he says.

In all three places, Oma appears next to him. Silent.

Tears in his eyes, he stares at her. "You could've done something. Anubis was _your_ responsibility."

She says nothing. Just grants him his unvoiced request.

To die with the rest of them.

**FIN**


End file.
